THE ADVENTURES OF WILLIAM, CODY AND BRIAN: OFF TO THE WORLD SERIES WITH RUSH!
The setting is at Rushwrj13's house. William, Cody, Brian, Rush and his sister are watching Game 7 of the 2017 ALCS against the New York Yankees and Houston Astros. It is the top of the 9th inning, with the Astros up 4-0. Rushwrj13: "Well guys, this is it: 3 more outs until the team I hate the most is eliminated." William: "Why do you hate the Yankees, Rush?" Rushwrj13's Sister: "Because we're Boston Red Sox fans. And as a Red Sox fan, you make a lifelong commitment to go against the Yankees at ALL times. That's why we're rooting for the Astros." Strike one called from the umpire. Cody: "Nice call, ump! We're for the Astros, too. Because William says the Yankees cheated their way past the Baltimore Orioles in the 1996 ALCS." Rushwrj13: "That's the year I was born!" Didi Gregorious fouls off a pitch for strike two. Brian: "Man I tell you, Lance McCullers has really stifled the Damn Yankees tonight!" William: "He still needs three more outs!" Gregorious swings and misses on a low pitch, striking out. Everybody: "Yeeeaahh!" Rushwrj13: "That's one out, only two more." Cody: "Rush, aren't you aware that this team (Astros) eliminated the Red Sox in the ALDS?" Rushwrj13's Sister: "Of course, but nothing's more satisfying than watching the Yankees lose!" Gary Sanchez comes up for the Yankees. Brian: "This man is a dangerous hitter, this guy needs to throw him a few nasty sliders." Just then, he swings and misses on a Knuckle Curve for strike one. Rushwrj13's Sister: "Woo hoo!" Cody: "That was unexpected, tricking him with that knuckleball." Sanchez fouls off another knuckle curve for strike two. William: "Wow, two in a row! He needs to finish him off with a sinker." Brian: "That's a good idea, he'll just swing right through it like they have all night!" Gary Sanchez strikes out on an 88 MPH knuckle curve, 2 outs. Everybody cheers. Rushwrj13: "One more! You here that Yankees! One more and yer outta here!" Greg Bird comes to the plate for the New York Yankees William: "Just keep throwing those knuckle curves! It works every time!" Just then, Rushwrj13's brother walks into the room. Rushwrj13's Brother: "Surprise!" Rushwrj13's Sister: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out of state trying to get your Master's Degree?" Rushwrj13's Brother: "Oh, I dropped out! Screw college!" Cody: "That makes four of us! William, Brian and I dropped out of Ozark Bible Institute." Distracted from the game, the count is now 2-0, as Lance McCullers throws two straight balls to Greg Bird. Brian: "He needs to get his act together if he wants go get this batter out!" Rushwrj13's Sister: "But education is important! You need to go pursue your degree. You too, Rush!" Greg Bird hits a fly ball to center field. Astros Center Fielder George Springer catches the ball for the third out and game-winner. Everybody in the room celebrates as the Yankees have been eliminated. But this would be short-lasted as Rushwrj13's brother forgot about the nachos he ate two hours earlier. Rushwrj13's Brother: "Oh crap!" He sprints toward his sister and rips a huge fart right in her face. She runs out of the room screaming. Category:Fanfic Category:William, Cody & Brian